Hush little Mia
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Glenn Rhee is twenty-one years old and he's a pizza delivery boy. Besides getting half price on pizzas, his life isn't all that exciting. Oh, except that he's a father to a two and a half week old baby girl. Maria 'Mia' Rhee is Glenn's entire world and he'll do anything to keep her safe... Full summary inside, please look. BEING REWRITTEN AS OF 2017.
1. The Beginning of the End

**REWRITTEN ON: 7/5/2017, ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED ON: 7/24/2015**

 **NEW A/N: Hi everyone, It's been awhile but lately I've been going through all my stories and fixing up the ones that need it. So if you're an old reader I recommend you reread the whole story again as I've changed and added things. Enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maria and any other OC that may come up. Plus any plot you don't recognize.**

 **OLD A/N:** **Hiya Guys! New but not really story here! I've got this story up on Wattpad but now I think it's time to post it on here. So here I am. I'm still working on Betrayal and Letters to my love. This story and those two are my main focus for now. Full summary below :P**

* * *

Full Summary:

Glenn Rhee is twenty-one years old and he's a pizza delivery boy. Besides getting half price on pizzas, his life isn't all that exciting. Oh, except that he's a father to a two and a half week old baby girl. Maria 'Mia' Rhee is Glenn's entire world and he'll do anything to keep her safe. So when the apocalypse starts, and the dead start to rise, can Glenn keep his little girl, the last piece of a girl he truly loved, safe, while trying to deal with the dead that are walking?

* * *

"God damn it!"

Glenn cursed banging the steering wheel; in front of him was a long line of cars blocking the road. Cursing once more Glenn put his car into reverse and sped backwards; swerving his car in a semi-circle he put his car back into drive and took a different route to his apartment. He swerved around abandon cars, and people the _living_ that is, and ran over the dead who were walking. (Yes, you heard that right, the walking dead.) Taking a right turn then a left, Glenn arrived at his apartment block on a quieter street, stopping the car in front of the entrance, he jumped out and ran inside.

Glenn ran to the elevator and smashed his finger against the button, and looked up at the little lights on top furrowing his brows he pressed the button again. They blinked once at him before dying out. Cursing he took off for the steps taking them two at a time (thanking every god there was he only lived two floors up), fairly quickly he arrived on the second floor.

Walking quickly down the hallway he passed his neighbors doors, _204, 205, 206, 207,_ until he got to his door _208_ shined brightly. Quickly taking out his keys, he opened his door and slammed it shut behind him. Taking a second he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before moving to the living room. Glenn's eyes widen when he saw the living room empty and the movie _The little Mermaid_ playing on the TV.

Panicking he called out "Claire? Claire!" Almost immediately he heard a reply, "Just a minute!" Sighing in relief Glenn watched as a young woman with blond hair came walking into the living room.

"Glenn? I thought you left for a few hours."

Glenn shook his head, his eyes darting around frantically, "Where's Maria?" he asked.

The blond blinked at him "Huh? I just put her down for a nap."

Nodding his head Glenn walked to his bedroom with Claire following behind him. He grabbed two large big black duffle bags from his closet and tossed them onto his bed, "Glenn? Glenn, what are you doing?" Claire asked him. Ignoring her Glenn started to pack up some of his clothes.

Quickly walking up to him Claire grabbed his arm "Glenn! Jesus, tell me what's going on? Why are you packing?"

Glenn frowned and shook his head "I don't know, one second everything was fine and then the next people were screaming and going crazy." A look of disgust came over his face as he looked at her "People were…they were eating other people."

Claire's hand came up to her mouth "Oh god," she whispered.

"I watched a man shoot another man five times in the chest, that should have killed him! But he kept on walking. I watched as dead people came to life!" He turned to his dresser and grabbed socks, boxers and a couple pairs of jeans and shirts before tossing them into the bag. "We have to get out," he told her, "we need to leave the city."

Shaking her head Claire took a few steps backwards "No no, I can't leave! I have to get back to Mike!" she cried running out of the room.

Glenn followed after her, "Claire are you insane? Haven't you heard anything I've just said? It's dangerous out there!"

Clarie looked to him "I'm sorry Glenn, I can't just leave him."

She picked up her purse before walking to the door but before she could open it Glenn grabbed her arm, "Claire please you're my best friend, you've helped me through some really tough times. And I'm asking you, no _begging_ you not to go." He pleaded with her.

She shook her head "I'm sorry Glenn." She gently pulled her arm away from him before opening the door she smiled at him, "I'll be fine," she told him gently before closing the door behind her.

Sighing Glenn turned and walked back to his bedroom and continued to pack; going into the bathroom he opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed his first aid kit and anything else that looked useful, before returning to his room and putting them into his bag.

He went to his dresser and grabbed two photos that were sitting on it, one was a baby picture that had been taken a week before and the other was of him and a girl with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was beautiful and the mother of his little girl and Glenn missed her more than anything. He put both pictures into the black duffle before zipping it up. He grabbed the empty duffle on his way out.

He walked to the room next to his, it was a light purple with flowers and little animals on the wall. He dropped his bag on the floor while keeping the empty duffle in his hand, he made his way to the crib that was in the corner of the room and saw his sleeping daughter. Touching her cheek softly he made his way to her dresser and started to pack as many clothes as he could for her as well as some winter and more warmer clothes.

Once her clothes were packed, he grabbed two bags of diapers and a couple packs of baby wipes and put those into the bag as well. Next, he grabbed two bottles of baby powder, a couple of pacifiers, and threw them in the bag. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed the special 2in1 baby shampoo and the bottle of baby lotion; he also grabbed an unopened bottle of shampoo and lotion before returning to the nursery and putting them into the duffle. Glenn grabbed an extra blanket and put them in the bag.

Once done he zipped it up and grabbed the Tigger and Winnie the Pooh baby bag and made sure it was filled with a couple of diapers and a pack of wipes, he rolled up the baby mat and put it in. Grabbing the baby bag he quickly made his way to the kitchen where he sat the bag on the counter before opening up a cupboard, he grabbed five baby bottles and put them on the counter. Grabbing the baby formula he filled each bottle with two and a half scoops and filled them all with hot water.

Being sure he screwed on the nipples and caps tightly to each bottle, he shook them then unzipped the baby bag and opened up the bottle warm he had inside, he put four bottles in. Closed the lid and zipped it back up, he grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water before putting the fifth bottle into it to cool it down.

He looked around and knew two things, _one_ , he needed to hurry and _two_ , he needed another bag to fill with food and formula. Briefly, he worried about how he could carry all this before dismissing the thought.

Hurrying back to his room Glenn grabbed his middle size duffle and went back to the kitchen where he filled it with any non-perishable food he could find, things like crackers, granola bars, applesauce, and beef jerky, some cans of different kinds of food and fruit, as well as some little juice boxes and mini water bottles. He didn't have much but it should be enough for awhile.

Making sure he grabbed the opened tin and three unopened baby formula tins plus two unused bottles and nipples. He could thank his mother for all the tins of formula.

" _Now Glenn, taking care of a child is hard. You'll thank me later for all the extra formula. With a newborn, it's nearly impossible to go out and shop."_

And really, she was right. Glenn could definitely thank his mother.

He zipped the bag up and carried it and the baby bag into the living room, he swapped the bags for a cream and purple car seat with little toys hanging from the handle.

Glenn made his way back into his daughter's room setting the car seat on the floor, he made his way to her crib and gently picked her up then made his way across the room to the changing area and laid her down. Checking her diaper he quickly made sure she didn't need to be changed, he dressed her in warm clothes before slipping on her jacket, her socks and shoes, along with her little hat and gloves before gently laying his sleeping daughter down in her car seat.

He went back to her crib and grabbed her cream and purple blanket; it had the name _Maria_ stitched in gold on the corner, and the little brown bear with a purple bow around its neck, something his daughter's mother got her. He put the little bear beside his daughter before tucking the blanket around her. Making sure he grabbed both his and her's duffle bags from the floor, he swung them onto his shoulders.

Glenn grabbed the car seat and quickly made his way to the living room. Gently putting the car seat down, Glenn ran into the kitchen and grabbed the now lukewarm bottle from the cup and made his way back to the living room where he tucked the bottle into one of the side pockets of the baby bag.

Sighing Glenn took a minute to make sure he had everything, nodding his head a few times in confirmation that he did indeed have everything; he went to grab both the food and baby bag only to freeze.

How in the hell was he supposed to get three bags, a baby bag, and a car seat down two flights of steps and into the car? Not to mention those _things,_ _Geeks_ , could be walking around outside?

He could leave his daughter in the house with a locked door and take all the bags down, but he didn't want to leave her alone. What if something happened and he couldn't get back in? He would rather have no food or clothes than not have her.

Coming to a decision, Glenn kept his daughter's duffle and the food bags on him –If he for whatever reason couldn't come back in, at least he had her clothes and food on him– he grabbed his daughter and made his way out.

He locked his apartment behind him and quickly made his way down to his car. He pushed open the entrance door with his shoulder and froze, the street that was once deserted, now had people running down them and yelling. With a quick scan of his eyes, Glenn didn't see any Geeks yet, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they showed up he quickly made his way down the steps.

Glenn made his way to the back of his car and set his daughter down by his feet opened the trunk and tossed both bags into the back. Locking his car, he grabbed his daughter and started making his way back to his apartment. Getting a weird vibe he tossed a look over his shoulder and froze, _was that…?_

A shout of "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" From a random guy on the street broke him from his daze. He thought he saw…shaking his head and telling himself he was going crazy, Glenn hurried back up into his apartment. He unlocked his door and looked down the hallway before setting his daughter in front of the door to keep it propped open, he quickly made his way into his living and grabbing the last two bags (his and the baby bag).

Moving his daughter away from the door, Glenn closed it and locked the door. Why? It just felt weird leaving home and not locking it. Picking up the car seat he hurried back down. Silently cursing the broken elevator, pushing the entrance door open with his shoulder he hurried down to his car. Pushing the _unlock_ button on his keys he opened the trunk. He put the food bag into the back and closed it.

Glenn opened the door behind the driver and strapped in the car seat. For half a second he thought about putting her in the passenger seat but decided against it. Touching his daughter on her cheek and making sure she was all strapped in he closed the back door before opening the driver door. He put the baby bag into the passenger seat before turning on his car and speeding (carefully) down the street.

He glanced one last time in the review mirror at his apartment and silently said goodbye to it and all the memories that laid there.

* * *

 **NEW A/N: Hope you guys like the improved chapter.**

 **OLD A/N:** **So? Was it any good? Please review as I would love to hear what you thought and if you think I should post the other chapters I have for it up. :)**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review please! ;)**

 **Peace.**


	2. Explosions and Rides

**REWRITTEN ON: 7/5/2017**

 **NEW A/N: Grammar has been fixed, thank god. Enjoy :)**

 **OLD A/N:** **Yo peeps! I've decided to post up the next chappy. Thank you for following!** **Grammar I know ain't the best but I proofread everything myself, so sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy Dearies!**

* * *

Glenn looked in his rearview mirror at his daughter who was still sleeping; his eyes moved from her face to the city he could see behind him, before they moved back to the road in front of him. He was now on the freeway and thank god for that, he couldn't help but think of his friend Claire and hoped she got out safely as well.

He had heard on the radio before it went out that there was a safe haven in the city. Instead of going there Glenn decided it was better if he made his way upstate to his parents in Michigan. For several reasons, one being that he desperately wanted to check in with them, for in times like this, it was better to be with family than among strangers. The other reason being that this 'safe haven' was going to be crowded with thousands of people, there was no guarantee that they could protect them. Besides, crowds are a recipe for disaster. He wanted to protect his child, not put her in danger.

Glenn looked up at the sound of jets and saw about six of them flying above him. He watched in his rearview mirror as they flew over the city and dropped bombs. His eyes widened and then flinched at the sound of a great BOOM! The blast startled his little girl awake and she started screaming. Tearing his eyes away from the mushroom shaped cloud in disbelief, his eyes flickered to the road in front of him before they moved to his daughter.

"Hey, hey, there sweetpea. Shhhh, it's okay sweetheart."

He moved his arm behind him and rubbed her leg gently, "It's okay baby girl, shhh, daddy's here it's okay." Nothing he did seemed to calm her down, she was beyond terrified. Then to make matters worse his car decided to slow down and sputter; frowning Glenn removed his arm from his daughter and pulled the car over as it rolled to a stop. His eyes moved to the little blinking light on his dashboard and groaned, he was out of gas.

 _How freakin' perfect!_

Cursing Glenn tried repeatedly to start his car but it just wasn't having it, he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel as his head fell; eyed closed he sighed deeply. His attention was then drawn to his still screaming little girl.

Taking off his seatbelt Glenn got out of the car and opened the back door, he leaned into the car and touched his daughter's cheek, "Hey come on baby girl, don't cry." He cooed and shook the little toys hooked onto her car seat handle.

When that didn't work he grabbed the little pacifier that was hooked onto the car seat and gently put it in her mouth. It took a couple of tries but she finally calmed enough and kept it in her mouth.

"That's a good girl," he whispered and gently wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. He leaned out of the car and gently shut her door, but the moment it clicked shut she started to cry again.

Sighing Glenn went to open her door when a voice rang out: "You alright there?"

Turning around Glenn saw an RV and an old man in his late fifties leaning out his door, Glenn blinked and the old guy called out again "Son?"

"Huh? Oh! I kinda ran outta gas," he said a little sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

The old man chuckled "Always hated when that happened. You want a ride?"

Glenn blinked again "That...That would be great," he told him with a smile.

"Alright get your stuff and come on in." Glenn nodded.

"You need some help?" the old man both asked and offered him.

Glenn shook his head "No sir, thanks though," he replied flashing him a smile.

Nodding the old man turned around and went back in the RV. Sighing but happy that he now had a ride, _just what are the chances of that!?_

Thanking whoever for his good luck, Glenn tossed a look at his daughter and saw her still crying, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her but knew he needed to hurry up. He didn't like to out in the open. Glenn moved to his trunk and opened it up before grabbing the three bags from inside and slamming it closed. He staggered a bit from the combined weight but managed to steady himself.

He ran (more like speed walked) up to the RV and climbed the few steps inside where he saw the old guy from earlier, there were also three other men, four women and a kid inside. The old guy smiled at him while another man came up to him to help with the bags, he kinda looked like a cop, if the logo on his shirt was anything to go by.

"I'm Shane."

"Glenn."

Shane nodded "Let me take those for ya," he offered grabbing the bags from Glenn. They thought it a little strange he had so many bags but brushed it off, who were they to judge what a person packed?

"Oh, thanks," Shane nodded once more.

"I'm Dale," the old guy-Dale said and put out his hand, "Glenn." He replied and shook it.

"Thanks for you know... the ride," Glenn told him.

Dale shook his head with a smile "It's no problem, son."

Glenn returned a half smile, "I, uh, have few more things I need to get," he told Dale.

"Sure go ahead."

Flashing a quick smile at everyone Glenn left the RV and made his way back to his car; he opened the driver's door first and got the baby bag before closing it.

His little girl was still sobbing and he immediately felt guilty as he opened her door, "Hey Mia don't cry baby, daddy's got you come on." He unhooked her car seat and took it out of the car and shut her door. He then locked his car and shook his head; he wasn't sure why he kept doing that. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, Glenn picked up his daughter and made his way back into the RV.

As he entered the RV Glenn heard some of the women gasp as they saw the car seat, Dale raised his eyebrow "And who is this little lady?" he asked with another smile.

Glenn looked down at his daughter then back at Dale, "This is Maria."

Dale nodded "Pretty name for such a pretty little girl."

Glenn smiled slightly, _yeah, she's a beauty_ , "Thanks."

"Well just take a seat there at the table; sorry it's a little cramped in here," Dale told him and walked off to start the RV.

Shaking his head Glenn said, "It's fine. Uh, thanks, you know for helping us."

Dale waved him off, with that Glenn walked over to the little table and put the car seat on top of it and the baby bag on the right bench seat. He looked at Maria she had gone quiet with so many people around her. He grabbed the baby bottle from the side of the bag (it had been a good couple of hours but thankfully it was still a _little_ warm) and tucked the baby bag under the table. He then pushed the handle on the car seat back, unbuckled his daughter and very gently picked her up.

Glenn heard more gasps as he picked her up and one younger blond girl who was sitting next to an older blond woman said: "Oh my god, she's so tiny!" The other women nodded.

"How old is she?" the older blond asked.

Glenn looked at her "She's two and half weeks," he told them, fondness and love just dripping in his voice.

He adjusted Maria in his arms before sitting down at the table. Lifting her head a little, he gently placed the bottle in her mouth. Maria hungrily sucked on the bottle, "Hungry were you, sweetheart?" Glenn chuckled. Mia looked up at her father and touched the side of the bottle.

An older black woman sat on the other bench across from Glenn and smiled, "You're a natural" she told him.

Glenn looked at the older woman and chuckled "You think so?" she nodded at him.

Glenn looked down at his daughter and then back up to the woman across from him, "I don't think I've gotten your name..?"

"Oh dear, how rude of me; my name is Jacqui."

Glenn nodded "Glenn Rhee," he told her, "I'd shake your hand but…" he shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked down at his daughter.

Jacqui laughed, leaned over and patted his shoulder lightly "Don't worry about it, dear." She nodded her head towards a black man somewhere in his thirty's "This is Theodore."

Glenn looked over at the man who scrunched up his face at his full name, "Just call me T-Dog" he said sticking his hand out.

Glenn nodded and then blinked at the hand; he shuffled his daughter around in his arms trying to get a free hand as Jacqui scolded T-Dog and then told Glenn he didn't need to shake his hand.

T-dog chuckled sheepishly "Sorry man, I forgot there for a moment you had the little one."

Glenn gave him a smile, one he had perfected in the last two weeks and shook his head "Nah it's okay, don't worry about it."

T-dog nodded his head and then tipped it in the direction of Marie "She your little sister or something?"

Glenn chuckled "Or something," T-dog blinked at him and Glenn grinned "She's my daughter," he told him.

"Oh! She's a cute little thing." T-dog mumbled a little awkwardly.

Glenn flashed him a smile "Thanks, man." He looked down at his little girl and saw how she'd fallen asleep, slowly taking the bottle out of her mouth and setting it on the table. He gently placed her upon his shoulder, placing one hand under her bottom and the other on her back; he gently rubbed and patted her back.

Once he made sure all the air was out of her, he laid her down in her car seat and tucked the blanket around her, setting the little brown bear with the pink bow next to her.

"You're good with kids," Glenn looked over at the speaker. It was a woman with dark brown hair and had her arm around a boy who looked about twelve.

He chuckled, "Thanks." He ran his hand through his hair, "I'm still trying to get used to the whole father idea." He grinned.

The woman nodded "I think you're doing a good job so far."

Glenn gave her a half smile and nodded in thanks. He wasn't sure if he _was_ actually doing a good job. This wasn't supposed to happen, and he didn't mean this whole thing with Geeks. _She_ was supposed to be here, _she_ knew what needed to be done and how it needed to be done. He, on the other hand, had _no clue_ on how to raise or even take care of a baby.

She smiled at him "I'm Lori and this is my son Carl," she said indicating to the boy next to her. Glenn gave him a quite hello before turning back to his little girl and touching her cheek, _God, she looked so much like her mother._

"Um…" Glenn looked over at Lori and saw her hesitate for a moment, "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward and you don't have to answer but…" Glenn gave her a reassuring half-fake-smile as she took in a deep breath, "Where…Where is her mother?" she asked quietly.

Glenn froze completely and his action wasn't missed by the others, looking back at Maria, Glenn ran his finger down her cheek and touched the little fluff of brown hair on her head.

He gave a deep sigh and was aware that everyone looking at him even Dale driving the RV was listening. _Little nosy aren't they sweetpea?_ He thought looking at his baby.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer" Lori quickly reassuring him.

Glenn shook his head and forced back his memories and pain of that night, –and every night that came after– while it was one of the best nights of his life, it was also one of the worst.

"She, she died while giving birth to Maria." It was said a little forcefully and bluntly.

He heard the gasps from the people around him and couldn't bring himself to look up.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Lori said sounding a little panic.

 _What gave you that idea? If she wasn't here, then obviously something happened. Kind of insensitive, don't you think?_

He looked up to Lori "No it's alright, it was an innocent question." He chuckled and gave her a tight-lipped smile; it was an empty laugh like most of his laughter was; it held no joy within it. And his smile held no warmth, it was like most of his smiles were, fake, not that they knew that. He only really smiled at his daughter.

Dale spoke up his words coming out slowly, "I hate to interrupt but…I don't think we can go back into the city." Everyone looked to Dale; Glenn could help but feel grateful for the distraction, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. His daughter's mother was a sensitive topic. He was also glad that everyone wasn't looking at him with eyes full of pity.

But then sighed because now they had a bit of a problem.

* * *

 **NEW A/N: Leave a review, tell me what you think.**

 **OLD A/N: Sooo? You likey? Please comment! I would LOVE to hear what you guys thought of it. Is this story worth putting up here? T^T I'm not getting a lot of feedback so please do tell! :D  
**

 **Favorite and all that jazz ^_^**


	3. Thinking Back and Supply Runs

**REWRITTEN ON: 7/5/2017**

 **NEW A/N: Last chapter so far :)**

 **OLD A/N:** **Hihi! Hears the Third chapter! Sorry it was late, life just went crazy all of the sudden lol. :P  
**

 **Enjoy Dearies!**

* * *

 _1 month later _

Glenn watched as his daughter laid on her tummy and tried to keep her head up by herself. He chuckled a little as she laid her head back down and huffed while batted her little fists on the blanket she was laying on as much as a one and a half-month-old could.

"Already giving up sweetheart?" he asked tickling her side gently.

Mia turned her baby gray eyes up at her daddy, who was sitting beside her and blinked then her little mouth turned into a frown almost like she was going to cry. But if Glenn didn't know any better he would say she was pouting at him, which just made him chuckle a little more.

Glenn moved his finger over her lip, "Aren't you a little young to be pouting at me already?" he said smiling at her fondly.

He watched as his little girl tried again but of course, she couldn't hold her head up for more than six seconds at the most. He chuckled once more as she did her adorable little baby huff. Maria looked at her father and slowly her bottom lip started to quiver and before Glenn could even react she burst into tears.

Glenn gathered his crying child into his arms "Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He bounced her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright, shhh." Slowly her cries turned to sniffles as she laid her little head on his chest. Her little hand made a fist around his shirt, with one hand under her bottom and the other supporting her head.

He helped her look up at him, he kissed her cheek "Daddy's sorry, he didn't mean to make you cry." He settled her bottom on his leg and use his hand to wipe away her tears.

"There we go," he wiped under her eyes "Such a beautiful little girl." He kissed her forehead. Mia stared up at her daddy from underneath her long dark wet eyelashes.

"No more crying okay?" Mia's response to that was to sniff one more time.

Glenn picked up Maria and patted her bottom making sure she didn't need to be changed. With one hand Glenn managed to hold up both his daughter and her head while unzipping the baby bag from beside him.

"I think it's naptime, what do you think sweetpea?"

Glenn looked at his daughter who just stared at him. "Nothing to say huh?" he chuckled slightly.

Once the bag was unzipped Glenn popped open the baby warmer he had inside and took out a bottle that he had made earlier in the day. He set the bottle beside him, closed the warmer and zipped up the bag.

He laid Mia down in his arms before grabbing the blanket she was laying on and gave it a little shake and wrapped her in it.

Popping the cap to the bottle, he held his finger over the nipple and shook the bottle a little. The bottle was the perfect temperature so without wasting any more time, he put the bottle into her mouth. He watched as she immediately latched on and started eating. He was thankful she wasn't a fussy eater.

Glenn watched as she slowly ate her food and fell asleep. And not for the first time he felt blessed to have such an amazing, beautiful daughter. While he fed her; he remembered what had happened in this past month.

* * *

After Dale telling everyone that they needed to decide what to do, Shane, the guy who he thought was a cop turned out to actually _be_ a cop. He had taken charge and asked Dale if he had a map of Atlanta and surrounding areas. Dale did indeed have a map. Laying it on the table after Glenn moved his sleeping daughter to the bench he was sitting on, Shane started talking.

"As of right now we have no plan, little food, water, and no place to sleep. Atlanta is... _was_ the safe haven, as of right now I can say it's safe to assume Atlanta is _no longer_ an option. That being said we can't pass up what's in front of us. And that's entire city filled with everything we need to survive with."

"Yeah, a city filled with everything we need but are we forgetting the biggest problem here? That place is also _filled_ with those… _Dead people? Zombies? Walkers?_ Fuck man I don't even know. What I do know is that city is filled to the _shit_ with them." T-Dog put in.

Shane nodded, "That's why we have to be careful. We need someone who knows Atlanta and the surrounding area well." He looked up from the map, "Does anyone know the area?" he asked.

The older blond woman spoke up "Sorry, I don't know. Me and Amy were on a road trip."

Dale spoke up "I was on a road trip too, I was just going to pass through Atlanta…"

Shane looked to T-Dog, "Whoa man, I don't have a clue I'm from Columbus!" he raised his hands "What about you?"

Shane shook his head "No, me, Lori and Carl are from King County."

Jacqui spoke up "I know the area somewhat I worked for the City's Zoning Department, that being said… I've only lived in the city a few years…"

"How well do you know the city then?" Shane asked.

"Well, l know the underground and tunnel systems well…But I don't think that's very helpful."

"No, but it could be later on." Shane sighed. He looked to Glenn, "How about you Glenn? You know the city well?"

Glenn was quiet for a moment before speaking up, "Yeah I know it pretty well."

"Brilliant. Have a look at the map and tell me, where do you think the best places are to hit?"

Glenn took a step forward and leaned over the table, "Hmm, well, I think if we hit this supermarket, it's small but it has everything you need. Food, water, and other necessities. People would have gone to the bigger stores before running to the smaller ones."

Shane nodded "What about ammo? Any gun shops around this supermarket?"

Glenn thought for a moment "Well, there is one about two miles from the supermarket. But it's a possibility it could be empty or that you could run into some unfriendly people."

"Alright this is good, you know anything about the surrounding areas?"

"Yeah."

Shane looked at the map "Any places around here that are good to hide in?"

Immediately Glenn thought of one place, it was a place that held good memories for him. And a place the mother of his child adored…

"Yeah, I know one." He pointed to a place on the map, "This place here, The Quarry, it's on a hill but the surrounding area is all trees. It's a pretty big clearing that has a large lake next to it. And there's only one road going up to it. It's a good area to camp out at."

"You sure about this?" Shane asked.

"Yep, it's a good place to hang low. You'll be surprised at how big it is. It's hidden away and because of all the trees I doubt any Geeks would make it up that far."

Shane nodded once, "Alright I guess that's where we'll start heading."

Dale took a look at the map, "If we take this road here, stay on it for about thirty minutes then take a right. Carry on straight till we get to this fork then go.…" Dale started mumbling while figuring out how to get there.

Shane looked at everyone then back to Glenn, "I hate to ask this but you know the city better than anyone here. So I think you should go with them into the city to get what we need."

Glenn was surprised for a minute "Go into the city..?" He shook his head. "Look I know why you're asking me to go but no way man, I've got a little girl to look after. She not even a month old yet!"

Sighing Shane stared at him, "Don't get me wrong, I get it, you want to keep your daughter safe. But we all have to work together to keep the group safe as well."

Lori spoke up after Shane "Glenn I don't mind watching her for you until you get back from the city."

He was quiet for a moment, on the outside it looked like he was thinking it all over but on the inside, he was freaking out. After everything that's happened, he really didn't want to leave his little girl alone, and with people he didn't even know. But at the same time he understood Shane, if he was going to stay with this group he had to help out and if by going into the city to get supplies kept his daughter safe then he had no objections.

"Alright, thank you, Lori."

She smiled while Shane clapped him on the shoulder "Don't worry man things will be fine."

* * *

For the most part, Shane was right, they had driven up to The Quarry with the help of Glenn giving directions to Dale. They had gone into the city the next day (with tons of hesitation on Glenn's side) and found a large truck and filled it with whatever they needed and could get their hands on.

Food, water, blankets of any kind, tents because not everyone could sleep in the RV, ammo, and guns of all sorts (not that they found many, maybe one or two). Luckily Shane had managed to grab a few from his police station but not a lot, plus anything and everything they needed for their little makeshift camp.

They had met a man by the name of Jim, turned out the man was a mechanic before the Geeks took over. Three days later they met with Carol, Sophie, and Ed Peletier. Carol was real quiet but nice enough and her little girl was a sweetheart, but her husband was an abusive asshole.

Glenn was sure he hit his wife and kid which pissed him off. He had said something to Shane who told him to just stay out of it.

" _They stick to their business and we stick to ours. Don't need to be causing any unnecessary trouble in camp."_

So much for being a cop, he scoffed.

A little after a week since the world went to shit they met up with the Dixon brothers. Merle Dixon was a _fucking redneck drug-induced asshole,_ he was in some ways worse than Ed. He liked to call Glenn the Asian Chink or Chinaman, which pissed him off but soon he learned to just brush him off. That's until of course, he insulted his daughter.

"Hey look Darlina, it's 'ta Asian chink and his little miniature chink."

His brother scowled at him and promptly told him to _shut the fuck up_ , before going back to sharpening his knife.

Glenn had scowled at the man himself and told him to leave his daughter out of his racial slurs before giving him the finger and walking off. But not before yelling back: "And we're Korean asshole!"

He would have punched the fucker if he didn't have his daughter in his arms. Sure he might have gotten a hell of a beating but it would have been _so_ worth it. He'd love to slug the racist bastard across his face.

Daryl Dixon wasn't all that bad, he was just an _asshole_. He was racist like his brother but not as bad. He kept to himself and seems to be the only one able to keep Merle in some sort of check. Not that he succeeded all the time.

The only reason Shane (who was the official but unofficial leader of the group) kept them around was because both Dixon brothers were hunters, and they brought food to the group. Plus Glenn was pretty sure Shane was somewhat intimidated by them both. Not that he would _ever_ say that out loud; he valued his life.

Five days after meeting the Dixon brothers they met with a Hispanic-American Family of four- the Morales. The husband went by the name Morales, at least that's what he said when he introduced himself, his wife was Miranda and their two children Eliza and Louis. They were a very calm sweet family, kept to themselves for the most part. The kids kicked it off with Carl and Sophie, which was nice for the kids. His wife hit it off with the females of the group while Morales himself seemed to integrate well with the males.

Over the month they had an extra three males and two females join their group. Everyone pulled their own weight which seemed to please Shane.

They had an order of things, everyone did their own part which made the group run smoother. Glenn was the official supply runner (not something he was happy with, he told them when the conversation came up, that he'd only do it if he went _alone._ They had no choice but to agree.) T-dog, Morales, Andrea, came along once in awhile, not often though for he wouldn't allow it.

Jacqui too if she wasn't busy and of course sometimes one of the Dixon brothers, whenever they decided to grace the others with their presence. Which was a pain in Glenn's ass.

* * *

Glenn was pulled out of his musings when Carl came running up to him, "Shane said to tell you that the guys are leaving for Atlanta in ten minutes." And then he was gone. Glenn blinked once then twice before chuckling the kid was like a tornado, here one second gone the next.

Looking down at his daughter who had long fallen asleep, he placed the bottle on the ground before burping her and wrapping her up a little more tightly in her blanket. He stood up from the grass, holding his daughter in one arm he places the baby bag on his shoulder and grabs her dirty bottle.

He walked toward the RV, opened the door and went inside. There he saw Amy he gave her a small smile before placing the dirty bottle next to the little sink.

Amy stood up and grabbed the bottle "I'll clean it."

"Thanks, Amy."

"No problem, she sleeping?" She asked peering into his arms a little aww escaping her.

"Yeah, I'm going to lay her down in the back could you…?"

Amy nodded happily "Sure! I don't mind watching her she's so adorable."

Glenn smiled slightly "Yeah, thanks again."

With that he walked into the back room and laid Mia down on her back, he gently covered half her body with her little blanket. He then took every single pillow he could find and laid them all around her so if she moved or anything she couldn't fall or hurt herself.

'Maybe I should see if I can find one of those portable cribs?' Glenn thought to himself. Usually, his little girl just slept next to him so he really didn't need one but it would make him feel a little better if he had one. With that thought in mind, his kissed Maria's forehead and ran his fingers gently through her brown hair, it was growing out nicely, before placing one last kiss on her head and left.

As Glenn walked toward their supply truck, Shane walked up next to him and handed him a list of things they needed to get from the city. He told him good luck and took a couple steps back and watched the group six get ready to leave.

Glenn looked around to see who was coming with him this time, Andrea, T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui and, _Oh good fucking lord, not him…_

There in all his glory was Merle Fucking Dixon grinning like the Cheshire cat and winked at Emily. The camp slut because every camp needs a slut (note the sarcasm) who had tried getting into his pants before finally giving up (well, not a hundred percent). He was sure that she's slept with Ed, one of the other camp guys, and Shane. Now it looks like he can add Merle onto that list. Honestly, Glenn thinks she's trying to make it her goal to sleep with every male in the camp.

Even with an apocalypse going on, people still had no standards.

He didn't think Lori knew about what went on with Shane and Emily late at night in Shane's tent. He only knew because Shane's tent was next to his. And yes Glenn did just shudder, that was something he NEVER EVER in his life wanted to hear again. How Shane even found those kinds of noises attractive was beyond him. Sounds like she was dying more than anything else.

Besides he wasn't stupid he knew what Lori and Shane got up too in the woods and so did Dale. Emily giggled and licked her lips at Merle then winked at him. Glenn suppressed a shudder because that's just fucking nasty.

This day just keeps getting better and better…Please note the fucking sarcasm.

* * *

 **NEW A/N: Alrighty, here we are at the end, the next chapter is an authors note, please read as it's IMPORTANT! :)**

 **OLD A/N:** **Soooooo! Whatcha think? Please review!  
**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review! ^_^**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Just a quick yet important note, just have a few things I want to say and recommend. First, do you think I should continue the series? Is anyone even reading this? If you think I should, and you think this is worth continuing, please review and let me know. That way I know on whether or not to bump it up to the top with the other stories I update weekly (sometimes every two weeks). If not, then I'll be leaving it until my other stories are finished. Which could be _months_.  
**

 **Also, I'm gonna recommend you check out my other stories I'm working on, The first is a Twilight, Jasper/OC fanfiction, called My Demon. And the second is a The Hobbit fanfiction, A Brothers Love. If you like any of those fandoms, do check them out. **

**ALSO! I'd love to recommend a story called: One Night Too Late by the writer CharmiaArkenstone. It's an amazing story with a _fantastic_ writer. It's a OUAT (Once Upon A Time) fanfiction, a Modern Storybrooke/True Blood/Vampire!AU. Main pairing is OC/Peter Pan. I really suggest you go check it out, it's pretty amazing, pass the word around if you can. Thank you! :)**

 **Thanks for reading, and do review and let me know what you think I should do :)**

 **Looking forward to your suggestions,**

 **Dreamer~**


End file.
